Romance Blossoms in the Weirdest Places
by messrlunaris
Summary: Roy has his eye on a member of his team. Will she let him in or push him away? Roy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, I would be a very happy person. If you notice any mistakes with spelling, grammar, OOC-ness, please let me know. Also...if you find the title doesn't fit and you have one you think would work better, let me know too. I always like help :) I also like reviews! They are nice!

* * *

><p>My boots clunked against the floor as I made my way through the many halls of Central Command. My mind was extremely preoccupied that I didn't see anyone coming until I ran into them.<p>

"Ah sorry!" I said standing up from where I had fallen.

"Not a problem, Wilkes," Havoc said with a smile.

I smiled back. Havoc had been like a big brother even since I'd joined the military. He was the one they had asked to show me around central command. I smiled fondly at the memory.

"Kendra. Kendra!" Havoc called waving his hand in my face.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at him dazed.

"Sorry was remembering when I met you," I grinned.

He grinned back.

"That was a great day. You were so shy then."

I giggled. I had been a very shy person at that point. I never spoke out of term and was never unprofessional when at work. But as I got to know the group I worked with, I slowly became less professional when I was with them. Of course I still know how to be professional if I needed to be.

"I was actually looking for you. Colonel Mustang wanted to see you," he said, using Mustang's title as some other officers walked by.

I nodded and followed him through the winding hallways, finally arriving at our little office. I left Havoc at the door, as he said Mustang wanted to talk with me alone, and headed to Mustang's desk. The door shut with a soft click.

"Ah, Major Wilkes."

"Colonel Mustang, sir. 2nd Lt. Havoc said you wanted to see me," I said saluting my superior officer.

"Relax soldier. I was wondering if you had anything new to report."

Why would I have anything to report? I wasn't currently working on any case.

"No, sir. I'm not currently on an assignment," I said as I lowered my arm. I didn't relax my stance however.

He chuckled and moved to sit in his chair.

"That's right. Sorry Major. I thought I had assigned you something."

I blushed slightly at his laugh. It made a smile appear on my face when I heard it. To distract myself, I reached my hand up and played with my earlobe. It was a nervous habit like biting nails, except less germy. I only ever did it when I was stressed or anxious.

"You seem a bit stressed, Wilkes."

I nodded and dropped my hand, now feeling self-conscious. "Stressed is not the word for it, Colonel."

Anxious was the word for it. Whenever he referred to me as Wilkes and not Major he made my heart race. I refused to let how it affected me show however because that would be extremely unprofessional and even though I was unprofessional with the team most of the time, the rest of the team wasn't here. It was just Mustang. I was looking at the ground when I heard him move in his chair. When I looked up his black eyes were boring into my brown ones. Like he was trying to read my soul. I was beginning to feel anxious again.

"If there is nothing else sir, I have other work to attend too," I lied, attempting to not rush out the door in embarrassment. Or blurt out my feelings for him.

"Of course, Wilkes. You are dismissed."

I moved towards the door and could feel his black eyes watching my movements.

"Oh and Wilkes," he said stopping me in my tracks.

I turned slightly, letting my bangs obscure my view.

"You don't have to refer to me as 'sir' all the time you know. You could call me Mustang every now and then."

I nodded and quickly left the room.

"What was that all about?" Havoc asked as he followed me down the hallway.

"I honestly have no clue."

Havoc just shrugged and let me head off. I needed to clear my mind and he must have been able to tell. And the best way to clear your mind was to shoot things.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own FMA. I do own Kendra though. This chapter is very...mature..and was really weird to write seeing as it was my first scene like this..so be nice (I also like reviews :D so you should leave some!) If you notice any spelling, grammar or anything else let me know! Thanks!

* * *

><p>An hour later, I had gone through 10 targets and about 100 bullets. The glasses I wore on my eyes began to leave marks and I removed them and my earplugs for a few minutes as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. My head hadn't cleared at all. I could only think of Mustang the entire time I was there. He was really confusing. Did he know about my feelings for him? Not even Havoc knew. And Havoc was the closest thing to family I had. I groaned and rested against one of the tables. I pushed my bangs out of my face and reached up to my hair, pulling the elastic out. I let my dirty blonde waves loose across my shoulders and chest. My hand's run through my hair with a frustrated sigh. Why were men so frustrating? Why couldn't they just come out and tell you their feelings?<p>

I let my hands fall into my lap before I brought them up to rub my arms slightly. It wasn't cold but I had a slight chill. Then again I wasn't firing my weapon anymore and my body was beginning to cool down as I sat their in a tank top. I looked around for my jacket but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this."

I looked up and saw Mustang holding my jacket on one of his fingers. He walked towards me but I couldn't move. The way the low light created shadows on his face made him even more handsome then usual. I hadn't thought that was possible. He held my jacket out to me and I grabbed it, slipping it back over my slim shoulders. I didn't bother re-buttoning it since I was heading home. My day had ended a half an hour ago.

"Thanks," I said softly as I felt the heat rising on my face. I didn't know if he could see the sure-to-be brilliant shade of red on my cheeks, but I didn't want him to so I looked down at my shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. I felt Mustang move closer and when I moved my head to meet his gaze, I found his face very close to mine. Our breath mixed together and I noticed how his eyes seemed to sparkle in the limited light. They were like little onyxes.

"Colonel, what are you-," I started before I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine.

My arms immediately moved to his shoulders and I pulled him closer. I should have pushed him away, told him this was way unprofessional; that I didn't mix my personal and professional lives. But I couldn't. My heart soared and when we broke apart, I felt it was blocking my airway as I tried to breath right again.

Mustang smirked and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. When your hair is down, you are simply gorgeous."

I tried to look away and to stop the blush from rising in my cheeks from the husky tone in his voice, but it was impossible. Not to mention I'd never been called pretty, let alone gorgeous.

"That was really unprofessional, Colonel," I said breathlessly. I didn't sound seductive at all. Just like I'd been under water for too long.

"Don't call me Colonel. It's a professional title, and these are not professional circumstances."

"What do I call you then? I only ever call you Colonel, or sir. And I only ever use Mustang when I talk with Havoc," I rambled.

He smiled. "Roy would be nice, Kendra."

The way he easily used my first name and the way it rolled off his tongue like it was suppose to be there gave me goosebumps.

"Okay then…Roy."

He smiled and before I knew what was happening his lip crashed into mine again. He pulled away all too quickly.

"Why don't you stay the night with me tonight?"

As much as I wanted to say he was moving to fast, my rational thoughts weren't winning at his point. I had wanted to be this close to him for so long that I was just going with it. What happened next was up to my heart. So instead of saying no like my brain said to, I nodded and bit my lip as he pulled me through the hallways and down the streets outside by the hand, leading me to his place.

When we got there he didn't even wait to close the door. His lips were on mine again as he kicked his door shut and reached behind him to lock the door while his other hand held my waist. My arms were around his shoulders and then he was pushing me backwards. I don't know when but my jacket was somehow shed as was his. We broke the kiss long enough to pull our boots off and then our lips crashed into each others again.

His lips moved from mine and made their way across my cheek to my jaw. He planted little kisses along my jaw line and made his way down my neck. He hit my sweet spot and I tried to stifle a moan. He looked up and smirked at me, his eyes shining at his new discovery. He bent his head back down and began nipping and sucking at the spot until I moaned loudly.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he murmured huskily in my ear before claiming my lips once more. He continued to push me backwards now, I couldn't tell where we were heading but I didn't care. The kiss was broken quickly to take off my tank top and was continued as I moved my hands to quickly unbutton his shirt. I pushed the shirt over his shoulders and let him shake it off the rest of the way. The back of my knees ran into something and I was pushed back onto what I assumed was a bed as I laid on it. My breathing was rough as I tried to regulate it. Mustang stared down at me, his eyes shining.

"God, you are beautiful."

I blushed a bit. My mind was finally becoming rational again but then he was on top of me and all rationality was out the window as our lips connected once more. I felt him unbutton my pants and remove them with very few movements. I unbuttoned his pants in return and he kicked them off leaving us both in our undergarments. He began to kiss down my face again. He went from my lips to my chin down my neck to my collarbone and then to my bra. He reached around my back and unclasped it, throwing it off the bed and continuing his way. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and began caressing it with his tongue.

I squirmed. He reached up and began to play with the other one. Squeezing and flicking. I couldn't take it anymore and let out a moan. He smirked into my breast before letting go of both of them and then kissing his way down my stomach to the band of my panties.

"Nice lace," he said as he fingered the waistband. My face warmed and became warmer as he pulled them off with his teeth.

I was now fully naked while he still had his boxers on. Rationality kicked in again and I knew this was wrong. He was my superior officer and I worked under his command. This wasn't suppose to happen. But my heart…I wanted this. I needed this. Before my brain could make me do something stupid and embarrassing, I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine. As I did that, he slipped a finger inside me. He added a second and slowly began to move them in and out. As he became faster, he added another finger. He pulled back from the kiss and slowed again.

"Take me now," I growled as I pulled him back into a kiss.

I hadn't realized he took his boxers off but I didn't care. He entered me and at first it was painful but as he thrusted into me over and over, it became more pleasure then pain. He moved his face from mine and buried it into my neck as he sped up. I felt myself reaching my climax and gripped his shoulders with my fingers. I felt him move faster and could tell he was getting there too. We called out each others names as we both climaxed and he fell to the side, exhausted and spent.

I curled up into his chest as he pulled a blanket over us and I smiled. Rational or not, that was definitely the best decision I'd ever made.

"This is going to make work a bit weird," I yawned.

He laughed. "Get some sleep and we'll worry about that in the morning."

I nodded and smiled as I fell into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own FMA. I do own Kendra though. (I also like reviews :D so you should leave some!) If you notice any spelling, grammar or anything else let me know! Thanks!

* * *

><p>The sun was bright the next morning and I scrunched my eyes closed trying to let sleep find me again. I knew I wasn't going to win however and opened them, blinking as I adjusted to the bright light. I felt an arm around my waist and smiled. So last night wasn't a dream. I flipped over and curled up in a ball against Roy's chest. I had a feeling that after last night, he was going to get rid of me like he did with all the other girls. I would have to soak up the last remaining minutes of this experience. I closed my eyes as I felt him stir and pretended to sleep. I felt stray hairs pushed from my face as I lay there and then felt a kiss pressed to my forehead.<p>

"Kendra, are you up yet?"

His warm breath brushed across my face and I blinked my eyes open, going along with my act.

"I am now," I murmured in what I hoped was a sleepy voice.

He kissed my forehead again and untangled our limbs as he got up. The night before I hadn't had a chance to admire him, so I took the chance as he searched for his boxers and his uniform pants.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

I blushed and hid myself under the covers. I realized I was still naked but I didn't care. He couldn't see me for the time being and that was fine with me. I could hear him chuckle softly and then the bed moved with a sudden movement. I peeked out and saw him sprawled out in a pin up pose.

"I am gorgeous after all. It would make sense that you would be checking me out."

I blushed a bit more but lifted myself into a sitting position to hit him with a pillow. The sheet began to slip and I yanked it up, holding it above my breast line. He pounced then, planting a kiss on my lips as he lay on top of me. The kiss was gentle and loving, not lustful and needy like the kisses we'd shared the night before.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked as he broke out kiss.

I nodded and he rolled off of me and the bed. I watched him leave and then let my head fall against the pillow. As much as I loved this, I knew it was wrong. I couldn't do this again. Ever. It was way unprofessional and I don't mix my professional and personal lives together. Just this one time. With that in mind, I stood up and gathered my clothing, redressing myself and headed out of the bedroom. I followed the smell of eggs and found myself in the kitchen. Nothing over the top, but it was bigger and nicer then the one I had at my house.

"I remembered your favorite breakfast. Eggs and toast with a little bit of butter on it."

I sat at the table and let him place my food in front of me. He remembered my favorite breakfast from the one time he had asked for breakfast orders that one overnighter. A small grin danced on my lips as I waited for him to sit down as well. My parents always taught me to be polite, especially when another had made the meal. He sat down a few minutes after I had and we both began eating. The silence only broken when our forks met the plate or when the toast crunched. I looked up and was met with his watchful eyes.

"Something is bothering you," he murmurs.

I swallowed hard. How did he know? I sighed and push the plate that held my unfinished breakfast away from me.

"We can't do this again."

He looked at me. Confusion shined in his brilliant black orbs before it clicked.

"What do you mean? Was it not enjoyable? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. I could feel the tears welling up. I pushed myself up from the table and left the kitchen. My boots and jacket had been moved by the door. I jammed my feet into my boots and pulled my jacket on before yanking the door open.

"Kendra, wait!"

His hand enclosed around my wrist.

"What happened last night was a good thing. I've wanted this, I know you have too."

I let the tears leak.

"But it can't happen. Not again. I told you, I don't mix my professional and personal lives together. I'm sorry, Roy."

I pulled my arm away and walked out of the building. I could feel his eyes watching me from the doorway but I didn't care. I couldn't allow this to happen. Bad things always happen when you date your coworkers. The tears formed a steady stream now. I just needed to get home. I looked around and saw an empty taxi heading my way. I flagged it down and got in. After the driver had my address, I sat back and tried to stop the tears from flowing. When I got home, I paid the driver and went inside, locking my door. In full uniform, I went to bed. I curled up under the covers with my boots still on and cried. My heart was breaking and it wasn't even Roy's fault. It was my own.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own FMA! I do own Kendra though! I like reviews. They are nice and make me smile! Next chapter will be my last one for this story. Just a heads up. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When that evening came around, I pushed myself off of my bed. I had to work an overnight shift tonight. Roy would be there. Fuck. I decided it would be best to pretend nothing happened and go back to what was the usual. If no one suspected anything, then I would be fine. Maybe the Colonel would be indifferent as well. Maybe he saw that I was right. Somehow the thought hurt worse then the look in his eyes that morning as I left. I showered, knowing I needed one, and redressed once more in a clean uniform. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as usual and looked at my reflection. Other then the slight red tinge to my eyes, you couldn't tell I'd been crying. Hopefully by work it would be gone. With a sigh, I grabbed my keys and left the house.<p>

Work was proving to be extremely difficult. Roy followed my movements whenever I moved the slightest bit. It made me sick to my stomach to see that he still cared after I hurt him so much. I could feel the tears but refused to show anyone any of my inner feelings. Especially Mustang.

"Hey Kendra, what are you doing after you finish that last piece of paperwork?" Havoc asked, breaking my concentration.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 in the morning. With a groan, I stretched my arms over my head and reclined back in my chair.

"Go home. Eat some food, then sleep the day away."

"Do you wanna come out with the group instead?" he asked as he stuck his cigarette in his mouth and breathed in.

As he breathed the smoke out, I shook my head. I had a feeling the Colonel was going to be going with them.

"Aw come on. When have we all hung out outside the walls of Command Center? For fucks sake even the Colonel's coming!"

I knew it.

"Sorry. I just want to sleep to be honest. I'm exhausted."

He pouted and I reached over to ruffle his already messy spikes. He grumbled a bit but I brushed it off. My pen glided over the last piece of paperwork and I grinned when I finished. Now to bring it to Mustang. I stood up, lifting the giant stack of papers with me, and stumbled over to the Colonel's desk.

"I'm finished for the night, sir," I said placing my papers on his desk.

He looked up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes that I was being extremely formal. He sighed softly.

"I don't see why you have to be so distant, Kendra," he mumbles before looking up and putting on a façade.

"Good work, Major. You may go for the night."

I nodded and spun on my heel. I gathered my keys from my desk and headed out the door, bidding goodnight/day to everyone. Havoc still looked like a little kicked puppy over the fact that I wasn't going out with them. I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

"Maybe next time, Jean," I said with a small smile.

He nodded and grinned back. He stood up and bear hugged me, putting my line of sight directly on the Colonel, who was watching us. When Havoc placed me down again, I rushed from the room. I could hear the murmurs of them all behind me but I didn't care. I just needed to get home. I took a taxi and when I made it home went inside and locked the door. The look in Mustang's eyes. He looked…pained. I had caused him pain. Sobs racked my body and I sat against the nearest wall and pulled my knees to my chest. My heart physically hurt and I felt sick.

I heard a knock on the door about an hour later. I was in no shape to see anyone so I sat there waiting for them to knock again. There wasn't another knock and I stood up curious. I looked through my peephole and didn't see anyone so I gently opened the door, with a hand on my gun. No one was there. I looked around still cautious and noticed a piece of paper taped to my door. I plucked it off and shut and locked my door again.

_I'm not giving up on you._

That's all it said. Even without a signature I knew who it was. My heart swelled a bit. He wasn't giving me up on me. He still wanted me. I was a fucking idiot. I took the note to my bedroom and placed it on my nightstand. After changing into some pajamas, I snuggled under my blankets, staring at the note until my eyes blinked closed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own FMA! I do own Kendra though! I like reviews. They are nice and make me smile! This is the last chapter! The story was originally suppose to be a one shot but I broke it up so that it was a short story. I hope you guys like how I ended it...! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>When I woke up again it was dark. That was to be expected however since I had worked until dawn. I moved into a sitting position and saw the note still on my nightstand. Tears welled up again. Why the fuck can't I just be a normal person and take what I'm given? Why was I fighting this so hard? Because he was my boss? That didn't stop anyone. Ever. I put my head in my hands and let out a strangled noise that was between a sob and a groan. Why couldn't I find the happy medium? I looked at the clock. 8pm. Maybe Havoc was up. I lifted the phone of the receiver that sat on my nightstand and dialed Havoc's number.<p>

"Hullo," Havoc answered sleepily.

"Hey Jean."

"Kendra, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I can explain over the phone. Can you come over? I have a lot to spill."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

We hung up and I got out of bed. Without bothering to get dressed, I went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Just as it finished brewing, my front door was opened and closed. I looked up to see Havoc standing there in civilian clothes. He came over and enveloped me into his arms. I breathed in his familiar sent of smoke. He always did smell like an ashtray.

"What's wrong, Kendra?"

His voice was soft and there was no hint of joking at all. His voice was full of concern and worry.

"Everything seems to be falling apart. And it's only been one fucking day since it began," I said sighing.

He pulled away and held me at arms length. He looked really confused but the worry was still there. So I gave him a cup of coffee and let him lead the way to my living room. He'd been here so much it was if he lived here most of the time. When we were both settled I spilled everything. From the weird meeting with Mustang to work the previous night. I took a slow sip of my coffee when I finished and let everything sink in.

"I can see why you are spacing yourself," he began.

I looked up. I was hoping he'd call me an idiot. Get angry and tell me that I needed to get back with Roy. This calm voice made me feel worse about what I'd done.

"But," he continued, "you shouldn't let work get in the way of being happy. Trust me I've made that mistake before. Actually I've made that mistake a lot. And when I eventually meet a girl who can either handle that work is a big part of me, or a girl who I can space myself from work for, then I'll settle down. For you however, fucking go for it. He's probably one of the best men to choose. Granted he may have not made perfect choices in people in the past, but I do know for a fact that he wants this to work."

I looked at him confused.

"He spilled his feelings to me when he was driving me home last night."

I nodded. I watched Havoc drain his coffee cup before standing up. I set mine on the coffee table and stood up too. He gave me another bear hug and then held onto me when he pulled away. The look in his eyes was completely serious.

"Just fucking go for it. Don't even think about work. That can be handled easily."

I nodded and let him kiss my forehead before following him to the door.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow."

I smiled and shut the door when he was out of sight. Unfortunately I knew he was right. All reason had to be put aside and I had to do what I wanted. I rushed up the stairs and dressed in my civilian clothes before running out the door. I flagged down a taxi and gave them the address. I just hoped he really meant what he wrote on the note and that I didn't fuck this up.

I stood in front of the door poised to knock. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Why was I here? I obviously didn't have the fucking guts to deal with this. As I turned to leave again, I heard Havoc's voice in my head. _Just fucking go for it._ I turned and knocked on the door before I could walk away. I sat there, anxiously playing with my earlobe. I heard the door unlock and saw the doorknob turn. When it opened, those beautiful black orbs that I loved to see so much stared at me in surprise.

"Kendra, what are you-," he began but I stopped him with a kiss.

I tried to put all my feelings into the one kiss. God how could he mess with my mind so badly? In the span of one day. All I knew was that I needed this. I needed someone to be close to that wasn't family. I needed someone to be there as a lover and a friend. I needed Roy Mustang.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a fucking idiot. I let my brain take over and tell me what to do when I should have just let my heart do what it wanted. I want you Roy. Whether you take me back or not I needed you to know."

God I sounded so fucking cliche. I couldn't care at that point however. I just spilled my guts out to the man who I was in love with. I waited, my heart racing faster then a car on a high speed chase. Finally he gave me his answer. He capture my lips into a kiss of want and love. Havoc was right. I really didn't need to worry about work. That would be dealt with when it had to be dealth with.

"I love you Kendra. I have ever since you opened up to our team. You are such a bubbly personailty and I've needed someone like you in my life for a long time. I want you to stay. I need you to stay."

My heart soared. Those were the words I'd been wanting to hear.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as he hugged me to his chest.

"Don't be. Just promise me you aren't going to leave me again. I don't think I could take that to be honest."

I smiled at him. "I love you, Roy. I couldn't leave you again if I tried."

He kissed me again and pulled me inside. Instead of having sex again we spent the night cuddling in front of the TV watching movies. It was a perfect way to spend the night. Neither of us had to be to work until later in the day so we didn't go to bed until the wee hours of the morning. And when we did, I wore one of his t-shirts and curled into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. Happy and safe. This is what I've needed and I'd finally achieved it.


End file.
